The working procedure of the pixel circuit in an organic light emitting display device comprises three stages. The first stage is a pixel resetting stage, in which the reference terminal of the pixel circuit is connected to a low level so as to discharge the gate of the driving transistor. The second stage is a data writing stage, in which the storage capacitor is discharged. The third stage is a light emitting stage, in which power is supplied to the light emitting device.
The electric level required in the pixel resetting stage is provided by the pixel circuit itself, which results in higher driving voltage of the pixel circuit.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved in the art is how to reduce the power consumption of the display device.